


It Takes A Tribe

by Moonfrost614



Category: Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: AU, Blood and Injury, Death, Gore, Multi, bros who are totally not gay, looking at you Steve, some father and daughter fluff, there will be racism in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 9,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22818241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonfrost614/pseuds/Moonfrost614
Summary: There is a lot of what ifs. What if Stickler was attacked? What if Bular found him an inch from death. What if Bular adopted Stickler's baby? What if indeed.
Relationships: Bular (Tales of Arcadia)/Original Character(s), Walter Strickler | Stricklander/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 40
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a what if. I love to think that Strickler was married at some point and had kid. So what if Bular took care of it. This is an au.

Bular had been hunting when it started to rain, he was slightly annoyed by this. He started to head back when he heard what sound like metal hitting road. The dark prince grins at this. He went to were he heard the sounds. What he found wasn't a dying human but a dying impure with a whelp in his arms.

“Take her,” The deformed starkling begged, “Please. They will kill her. They already k-killed him.”

Bular wanted to leave them both but his legs won’t move. Instead it was his arms that moved. He gently took the whelp into his arms. He watched as his whelphood friend died. He looked down at the small whelp. The whelp was chubby with light brown skin and a tuft of white hair.

Bular marched down the halls of the Janous Order. He snarls lowly, he would have shaken himself dry if he wasn’t holding the impure whelp in the crook of his arm. Bular let out a threatening snarl at some lowly changelings that didn't move out of his way fast enough. He was already in a bad mood but their cries of pain as his feet broke their bones did make him grin a little bit. 

He was looking for an impure. It didn't take him long to find her. She was in her false skin, like so many of the impures here. The one called Silver. She was short and chubby. From her scent alone, she recently had a whelp. Disgusting but it would work.

“My prince.” She says with a smile. “What can I do for you?”

Bular shows the whelp to her. “Feed her and collect supplies for her.” 

Silver looks at the whelp in shock before slowly taking the whelp. “Why do you have a human fawn?”

“She’s not human.” He growls out. “She’s Stricklander’s whelp.” He then starts to walk away. “Clean up his mess.”

An hour would pass when Bular returns again, now in a better mood. It was quickly ruined when he heard the crying of a whelp. With a growl the dark troll followed the sound into a room where a few changelings tried to get the whelp to stop crying. Silver bounced the whelp while humming before another changeling took her. This only made it worse. A few goblins were in the room trying to help but it was helpless as well.

Bular let out another deep growl that got everyone’s attachen. The whelp kept howling at the top of their lungs. 

"She hasn't stopped since you left." Silver says nervously, she glances up at him. 

Bular snorts at her before taking the whelp. To his surprise she stopped crying. This causes him to smirk. 

"What is his name?" One of the changelings asked moved a little closer. 

"Her." He correct them. "Her name is Journey."


	2. Chapter 2

Bular let out a huff as he tried to feed Journey the smashed up food to her. Four months passed and the little hybrid no longer needed a mare’s milk. They were now giving her something called baby food. It tasted nasty and Bular didn’t blame Journey for not wanting to eat it. 

“Journey, just it already.” He growls out only to have the whelp glare at him. She spit out the carrots again, making a bigger mess by rubbing her face. He knew what she wanted to eat. “You are not getting bananas, Journey. You had that for three nights in a row.”

That is when a goblin came over to him and handed a far to him. Bular grins at this. It was Journey’s second favorite food. Apples. He scooped out a small amount and held it out to Journey. 

“Look what I have, Journey! Apples!” He says cheerfully to get her attachen. The five month old whelp smiles at this and opens her mouth. Bular sighs in relief when she eats the smashed fruit. 

After getting himself to eat, he cleans Journey up. He then lays her down in her crib and lays down next to it. His finger poking through the bars so the whelp could hold his tinger. 

Soon Journey was asleep. Bular gently pulls away so he won’t wake her. Her naps usually last for half an hour so he had some alone time. They lived in an abandoned factory. He made a throne for himself out of scrap metal. Behind it was paintings that he made himself. Most of them were humans worshipping him. 

With free time he painted and sharpened his twin blades. As he sharpened his blade against his arm he heard footsteps. He glances to the side, expecting to see Stricklander before remembering that the changeling was dead. It was Nomura. 

“What do you want?” Bular growls at her, pointing the blade at her. She doesn move an inch. He can smell the fear on her. Stricklander would have rolled his green eyes at him and pushed the blade out of his way. 

“I brought more supplies, my prince.” Nomura says while eyeing the blade. He growls in annoyance before going back to sharpening his blade. Nomura quickly put the supplies away before pausing at Journey’s caddle. 

“What?” He snarls at her before standing up. Nomura doesn’t look at him right away. 

“We haven’t found his killers yet,” She says, “It's clear that they won’t after him. At least not at first.”

Bular growls as he looks in the direction of the sleeping whelp. “They were after the whelp? Why?” 

“She’s a hybrid,” Nomura says with a frown, “ Part changeling and what ever her father was.”

Bular looks at her in confusion. “Wasn’t he human.”

Nomura shakes her head. “No. Not fully at least. Tall, thin, sharp teeth, long limbs and strange eyes.” She rubs her arm as she thinks about it. “When I asked him he would only smile and say that his grandfather came from the stars."

Bular looks back at the crib. If this was the case then Journey was more than some useless whelp. She may be the key to freeing his father.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING BLOOD

Bular let out a grunt when something hit him in the face. He slowly opens his eyes to see Journey glaring at him. He yawns before laying his head back down. Soon little hands start to hit his face. Bular let out a sigh knowing that she wasn’t going to let him sleep any longer. He opens his eyes to see Journey about to him with a bowl. 

“Don’t even think about it.” He growls at her. The whelp lets go of the bowl, causing it to hit her on the head. She let a yelp before covering her head. Bular rolls his eyes before scooping her up and picking the bowl up in the other hand. He walks over to a crate and puts the whelp down. He hands her the bowl before digging in the crate. He pulls out a watermelon and rips it in half. He then scoops out some of the red insides and dumped into Journey’s bowl. Journey giggles and runs off with her food. Bular let out a grunt biting into the other half of the fruit.

After eating Bular headed to the nearby forest with Journey. The whelp started her training three months ago when she turned six years old. The training was simple, hunting, hiding, fighting and tracking. 

“What are we doing today?” Journey asks him as she rides on Bular’s back. 

“Tracking.” He says before sniffing the air. He snorts before counting on.

Journey claps her hands in excitement. “ What are we tracking?”

“Me.” He stops and shakes her off. The whelp makes a rough landing.

“You?” She asks as she looks up at him in confusion. “Why?”

“Because I said so.” He snarls at her, “Not everything you track will be prey.”

“Oh.” She says before smiling him up at him. “I’m going to find you so fast!”

Bular snorts at her. “We will see about that.” Without another word he turns and leaves. He made sure that it will be hard for her to find him. As he walked over a log a scream filled the air. He knew that scream.

“Journey!” He yells before running to her. There he finds her laying on her belly with her right arm trapped in a snare. Bular raced over to her and broke the wire. He pulls her to chest to calm her down. “Shhh. It’s alright. I’m here.”  
“ D-daddy!” Journey says between sobs as she buries her face into his chest. 

Bular goes stiff at this. He knew that Daddy was another word father. He should be disgusted not warm. Why did he feel warm?

".... I'm here… I'm here."

In the shadows they were being watched. A hooded man smiles at them as he holds a blooded wire and licks it. "Soon Little Star. Your heart will be mine."


	4. Chapter 4

Bular glares at Journey and her new found friend. It was a human with short blonde hair and blue eyes. She was missing a tooth. 

“That is your dad?” The whelp whispers to Journey.

“Yeah,” Journey whispers back to them, “But he gets grumpy if you call him that.” 

“Journey,” Bular snarls in trollish while glaring at the small whelp. “What did I tell you about going outside during the day?”

Journey looks down at her feet. “That itś not safe and I shouldn’t go when the sun is out.”

“And what did you do?” He asked as he narrows his eyes.

“Went outside when the sun was out.” Journey says as she glances up at him with sad eyes.

Ẅe will talk about your punishment later.”He says before turning to the other whelp. “Right now I have to take this mare back to her parents.” As he says this he picks them up by the back of their shirt.   
“Steve isn’t a mare!”Journey says with a frown.

Bular looks at her then at this Steve who didn’t know a lick of trollish. “I have to take this bull back.” He corrects himself before leaving. 

When Bular returned Journey was waiting for him. It took him a while to decide on her punishment. He was going to smack her rumb but her body was more human, so he didn’t want to hurt her. He looked around and noticed that some piles of scraps looked like boulders. It reminded him when his heart mother would place him on a boulder or tree if he did something wrong. He then turned to Journey, picked her up in his jaws and went outside. He then placed her in a tree. “You will think about what you did. I’ll come back in a few minutes.”

A few minutes later Bular returns to get Journey. He gently takes her out of the tree and places her on the ground. They both quit until Journey spoke. 

“I’m sorry,” She says as she rubs at her eyes, “I hurt you didn’t I?”

Bular wanted to say no but knew that was a bad idea. He needed Journey to understand what she did was wrong and dangerous. “Yes, you did. I told you not to go out during the day but you did it anyway. What if someone took you? Then I won’t be there to save you.”

Journey's eyes go wide at this. “I didn’t think about that. I’m sorry.”

Bular let out a sigh before giving her a lick on her head. “Just don’t do it again.”

A week passed since that night. Steve and Journey became best friends to Bular’s disgust but knew it was for the best. If he wanted her to develop then she would need a friend. Of course like any whelp these two got into trouble.

Bular had taken them to a pond to teach them both how to fish. There was an old barn not far from the bond. While Bular was catching fish the two wandered into the barn.

Soon Steve came running out while crying. Bular turned to him and noticed that Journey wasn’t with him. 

“Journey fell! She’s hurt!” The whelp yells causing Bular to stand to his full height. 

“What?!” The troll yells before running towards the barn. He slid to a stop when his fire-like eyes landed on the small body. “Journey!”


	5. Chapter 5

Bular watched Journey with jaded eyes as she slept. She looked so peaceful in her sleep. Bular decided to really look at her. Her hair turned pure black a long time ago and her light brown skin had black freckles dusted on her cheeks and nose like stardust. His eyes slowly went to Journey’s right arm. It had been caught off below her elbow. It had been a week since the accident. 

“She’s going to be alright,” Said a voice, “She’s tough.”

Bular looks over his shoulder at the figure. “I know she is, Addergoole. That is what worries me.”

Addergoole or known as Alex Wood by his human family. The changeling was in his human form. Dark skin with black dreadlocks and light blue eyes. “You need a break,” he says as he handed him a purple crystal tied to some string. “Also I got the crystal.”

Bular takes the crystal and gently ties it to Journey’s left hand. “This should keep you safe.”

Addergoole sits down next to him. “You really think she is a Reklaw Tirips?” 

Bular frowns before giving a nod. “Something pushed her off of those beams. There was something there. Watching them, waiting for the right moment. Journey said she heard someone whisper in her ear then someone pushing her off.”

Addergoole frowns at this. “Poor thing. At least her father will keep her safe.” He smiles at the last part and looks up at Bular. 

“If that is true then why has she lost her arm?” He growls mostly to himself before looking at the changeling. “What?”

“Nothing.” Addergoole says with a laugh.

Bular growls at him. “Tell me or I’ll eat you!”

Addergoole laughs and pats his leader’s arm. “Maybe another time,” he stands up and starts to walk away. “I have a party to go to.”

Bular huffs at him before turning back to Journey. Before Addergoole could leave Bular calls out to him. “Addergoole! Wait!”  
The changeling turns to him with a smile. “Yeah?”

“I… I want to thank you for… Helping.” Bular says as he struggled to thank the changeling.

Addergoole blinks at this in surprise before giving him a large smile, his eyes turning soft. “Anytime, Bular. Anytime.”


	6. Chapter 6

Bular tugged on the clothing as he walked into the large hut called a school. It had been Journey’s first day at school and she had already gotten into trouble. He wasn’t sure if he should be impressed or annoyed. He was mostly annoyed because he had to wear a mask that made him look like a human and wear human clothing too. 

The leader called the principal was waiting for him. She was old looking and ugly too. “There you are.” She says with a deep frown. She then leads him into a room where a human bull was waiting. Bular sits next to him while the old hag sits across from them.

“I’m sure you two know why you are here.” She snarks at them. 

Bular cross his arms over his chest. “Journey got in a fight with some babe.” He then smirks, “Did she win?”

The other bull turns to him with a frown. “Really?”

“Mr. Black, your daughter had bitten another student! You will be lucky if Mr. Gold doesn’t press charges!” The old hag snaps at him. 

“Well, why did she bite them?” Bular asked them. He knew damn well that Journey doesn’t start fights. 

The other father nods at this. “Yeah. Why did she bite my son? What did Aldo do?”

That is when the door opens and two little heads poke into the room. One belonged to some red haired whelp while the other was Journey. Journey had red paint all over her hair and face.

“Come in.” The old mare says. The two whelps come in. The red whelp grins while Journey hangs her head in shame. “Journey. You are never to step foot on these school grounds-”

“What!” ‘Gold’ says, “Why are you kicking her out?”

“She bit another student!” The principle says.

“But why?” Gold asked before he turned to his son. “Aldo what did you do?”

Aldo refused to say anything. This caused Bular to curse under his breath. “Journey,” Bular says as he kneels down next to her, “What happened? It’s okay you can tell me.”

Journey looks up at him with tears in her green eyes. Her lip trembles as she tells him what had happened. “H-he dumped paint on me and spit on me.”

Bular pulled into her a hug and rubbed her back as she cried. He glares at Aldo and the old wrench who calls herself a leader.   
Gold was red in the face in anger with his son. “Aldo! You say your sorry right now! You don’t treat people like that! You are grounded!” He then turns to the wrench, “And I will tell your higher ups about this!” He stands up and his face softens at Journey’s state. “I am truly sorry about this.

After Aldo told Journey he was sorry they left. Bular held Journey’s hand as they walked down the street. It was cloudy and should rain soon. He was able to get the paint washed out of her hair and off her face. 

“Journey…. I am proud of you.” Bular says as he stops walking and kneels in front of her. “You stood up for yourself. Never be ashamed of who and what you are. Always fight for yourself and what you believe in. Even if no one stands beside you. Do you understand?”

Journey rubs at her eyes and gives a nod. “I understand.”

Bular gives a nod, “Alright now let’s go ho-” He is cut off as Journey hugs him.

“I love you, Dad.”

Bular goes stiff at this but slowly wraps his arms around her. So this is how it feels. He then quickly shakes his head and stands up. He crosses his arms as he looks down at her. “It’s going to rain.” He turns and heads down the sidewalk. 

Journey hurries after him. A giant smile on her face. “Can we play in the rain?” She reaches for his large hand.

He snorts at this. “Only if you wish to catch your death, Runt.” His large hand wraps around her much smaller one.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, enjoy!

Bular let out a sigh as he painted on the wall. Journey should have came home from school two hours ago. Something was wrong, he could feel it in his bones. The sun was still out so the dark prince sent out the goblins to look for his missing daughter. After an hour of pacing back and forth, the goblins returned empty handed. Bular called Addergoole and told him what was happening. The changeling quickly spread the word to the other changelings. He even called human enforcers for help.

Five weeks went by no goblin, changeling or human could find Journey. The others had given up, saying that Journey was most likely dead now. Bular didn't give up though, he knew Journey was alive out there. As he searched the woods for any sighs of the young mare he heard a snap. He quickly turns around to see what looked like to be a human wearing a wooden mask of a rabbit. 

"Hello, Bular." The strange human says with a wave. Bular growls at them and was about to charge at them when they spoke again. "Don't. Not if you want to see your daughter again." Goes still with a low growl. "Good. Now I will tell you this. She is alive but not for long. You have three days to find her. On the third night at midnight, she dies."

Bular stares at him in shock. Journey was going to die. Rage quickly filled him. "Where is she?!"

"I can't tell you." The masked human says as he turns to leave. Bular roars at this and charges at him. The dark troll slides back when a strong kick landed on his nose. Blood dripped onto the forest floor to Bular's shock. He looks back up to see the human gone. "Journey... Where are you?"

Journey sat in the far corner of the room she was in. It was cold and dark. An old mattress lay near the door but Journey never slept on it. She didn't trust it. The door opens and three people walk in. Each one was wearing a wooden mask. The leader, or at least Journey thinks he was the leader, wore a wolf mask. He kneels right in front of her. "You have been causing a lot of problems for us, Little Star." 

"You mean!" Journey snaps at him. "I want to go home!"

Wolf man shakes his head. "Oh. You not going home. Just like your real parents. Did anyone ever tell you what happened to them?" 

Journey bites her lip she didn't like this man, but she didn't know what happened to her birth parents. 

"No? Well my friends behind me killed your 'mother'. And for your father...." Wolf man pulls out a daggar and digs the tip into Journey's chest. Tears filled her green eyes as she looked into his light blue eyes. "I cut out his heart and ate it. Just like I'm going to do to you."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Child death and blood. You have been warned.

Bular spent three bays and two nights looking for Journey. All the changelings and goblins were out about. As the sun set on the third day and night approaching fast, fear gripped at Bular's heart. His hope was fading fast, like daylight. Bular wanted to burn everything to the ground the closer midnight came. Journey was ruining out of time.

That is when Addergoole came running up to him. Panting and smiling, hope in his eyes. "We found her!" 

Those three words were all that he needed. Though he normally couldn't barely keep up with the spy, but this time it was his rage and fear burning through him that help him keep up. It seems like hours to him when they finally came to a clearing. In the middle of it was a slab of stone, chained to it was Journey. The young hybrid was yelling and tugging at her chains. She was surrounded by humans wearing wooded animal mask. 

Bular let out a roar and chargers forwards, ripping into their disgusting flesh. He grins at the taste of copper on his tongue. He laughs when they try to put up a fight. His eyes land on a human mare, a lady, he believes they are called. Human mares barely did any fighting and are weaker than their bulls. This mare was wearing a cat mask, she charges at him. Brave little mare, didn't she know the brave are always the first to die?

"Linxmaforla may take me, but you will not win!" She screams as thrust her arms at him, as plants burst from the earth and warped around his neck and arms. Bular struggled to his knees as he clawed at his throat. The dark prince fraught to breath, the plants were slowly squeezing the air out of him. Addergoole rushed to his side but fell victim to the human mare and her plants. 

A human bull walks in front of Bular, he is wearing a black cloak with gold on it and a wolf mask. "That is enough."

The plants lossen around Bular's and Addergoole's neck's enough for them to breath. Bular growls lowly at the scumbag before lugging forward. This wolf did not blink at this or even flinch. He turns his back to him and walks over to Journey. Journey tugged at her strains as he walks around her, she never looked away. As soon as he was on the other side she stopped fighting. She didn't cry though or beg for mercy. 

Bular did though. "I'll drink your blood from your skull! I'll feast apon your flesh!" He screams and pulls, trying to get to his daughter.

Addergoole cries soon joins is. "Leave her alone! She's just a fawn! Leave her alone! Please!"

One of the scumbags walks over to Wolf with a knife and kneels. Wolf takes the knife and holds it over his head. "It is time. Let the blood of a fist born make us stronger!"

"NO!" Bular roars in horror, he can't breath again. It's not the plants though.

Journey starts to whimper at this. Hot and salty tears slid down her face as she stares at the blade that looms over her chest. She looks at her father and calls for him. Begs for him to save her. Knowing that any second her father will break free and scoop her up into his arms. Someone whispers in her ear to close her eyes. She heard this voice once, a long time ago. So she close her eyes. They whisper again, telling her to count to ten. So she counts, by the time she gets to six she feels a sharp pain in her chest. Then it's gone. She let out a small soft final gasp. It did't hurt like she thought it would.

Bular stares in horror, his hand reaching out to his daughter. He was too late. He was too slow. To WEAK. He watched as Wolf pulled the knife out of the little chest. Something wet and salt slid down his face. Tears. He is crying. Only four things ever made him cried. Three of those things were dead. 

Wolf says something but Bular can't hear him. He can't look away from Journey. She looked like she could open her eyes any second. Bular knew better but it didn't mean he didn't hope. 

Wolf then flips Journey's body, so that they where now on their belly. He takes a rod from his hip, it had a strange marking at the end of it. Wolf then lefts Journey's shirt up. Bular looked away in disgust and turns to Addergoole. 

The changeling didn't look away. He bends over as he throws up. Bular looks back at the scene, seeing as the rod was slowly fading from hot red though it was never near fire. 

"WAKA CHAKA!" 

"What the?" 

Soon they are surrounded by goblins and changelings. Bular feels the plants loosen around him. He roars and hims free. He charges forwards and snaps his jaws at Wolf. Wolf snarls befor ducking and transforming into a wolf and runing away with those who could. Bular watched them go. He would go after them but what good would that do? He can he the others cheering. He turns around to see Addergoole holding Journey's limp body. He can see the purple troll shacking as he cried. 

"I'm so sorry, Little One. I couldn't save you."

Bular slowly came to Addergoole's side. Everything is quite, he can't hear Addergoole crying anymore. It takes him a minute to realize that he is screaming. Is this what his father felt when his sisters died? The guilt? The self hate? Did he even ever tell her that he loved her? Held her close and called her daughter?

Bular didn't know how long he cried, holding his daughter's body while leaning into his only friend. Then he hears a gasp and coughing. The once stilled body was now sitting up and shacking as they try to breath.

"J-Journey?!" Bular looked at her through blurry tears. The little thing looked up at him and smiles up at him. 

"DADDY!" She cries our as tries to hug him as tight as she can. Bular is still as bones until he relizes his daughter is alive. He gently pulls her back and presses his forehead to her's.

"I love you, my daughter."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will take place years after what happened with the cult. Have fun!

Bular growls lowly as drops to all four. His eyes never leaving the Trollhunter, Kanjigar. "Yield, Kanjigar!" He says as he pants, this fight was dragging on for to long. He needed to get home and make sure that Journey got ready for school. 

Kanjigar was on one knee and using the blade of daylight upright. "A Trollhunter never yields." The older bull grunts out as he struggles to his feet. "I would rather die!"

The dark troll nerrows his eyes at this. "Terms," He snorts, Journey better be out of bed by now, "Accepted." He lunches himself into the air and lands on the spot where the Trollhunter had been standing at. He quickly throws punches and kicks at the old bull. He leaps into the air to land a blow, but he catches a scent. It catches him off guard.

That is all Kanjigar needs. Bular cries out as he goes flying in the air and lands on his back. He sighs as he sits up. She had followed him. How long did she follow him? He wasn't sure if he should be pleased or angry. He bares his teeth as he looks up to see the end of Kanjigar's blade in his face.

"Your turn, Bular. Yield." He grunts out as he glares down at the prince. A crackling sound draws the Trollhunter's attachen away. Bular uses this to kick the idiot away. He stands up and marches over to the blue but slows down when he smells his fear. He grins as he turns and points the blade at him. He grins and leans forward, he can't hide his amusment. 

"There is no where left for you to run, Trollhunter. Give me the amulet."

Kanjigar said nothing as he runs along the cannle to the bridge. He always has to prove him wrong. Bular drops to all fours and runs after him, a grin on his lips. He always did enjoy a good chase. He leaps on to a beam a little ahead of Kanjigar. He roars as he swings around and lands a kick into his long time foe's side. He laughs as Kanjigar lands into a beam. 

"It ends here. It's either me or the sun." He pulls his swords from his back and rolls his shoulders. "Either way, you doomed."

"Um. A little help?"

Kanjigar was shocked to see the bottom half of a human hanging off the side of the bridge. Though that shock was quickly replace by horror when Bular turns and marchs over to the human. "No!" Kanjigar cries out in horror and lunges forward and tosses Bular to the side. He grabs the human and makes a run for it. He hears Bular roar in rage and chase after them. He soon comes to a dead end. No where to run.

"Master Kanjigar!" 

Kanjigar looks down to see Blinkious. "Blinkious?!"

"Your helmet, Master Kanjigar!" The smaller troll shouts up at him. 

With a mix of embarrassment and relief, the Trollhunter summoned his helmet and jumps down. He then runs into the doorway to Heartstone Trollmarket. Just as it closes he hears Bular roaring in pain.

"Let me go!"

Kanjigar blinks down to see the human in his arms. He gently puts them down. They back away from him and pulls out a knife. "Calm yourself. I mean you no harm." They didn't listen and back away, bumping into Arrrgh. The human slowly turns around and looks up at him, then faints. Arrrgh is able to catch them. 

"Oh dear." Blinky says as he comes over. Oh dear indeed.


	10. Chapter 10

Vendal could feel a headache forming as Kanjigar finished his tale. He pinches the bridge of his nose. "In other words you kidnapped a human youngling."

"Youngling?" Kanjigar asked in disbelief turning to the sleeping human. 

"Yes." The elder forced out. "The human is young and most likely tell other humans about us."

"Make them swear?" Arrrgh asked, the former Gumm-Gumm was trying to help at least. 

"We do not know if they will keep their word." Vendel says before turning to the human. He noticed how young they looked, yet they where almost as tall as a human bull. He also noticed how very thin they where, and the freackles. It couldn't be.

"Kanjigar," He asked without looking away from the human, "What color where their eyes?"

Kanjigar frowns as he thinks about it, a rare thing to see. "Green. They seem... Odd."

Vendel then turns to the younger bull and wacks him on the head with his staff. "You are lucky you didn't kill them!" He turns to the human again. "Oh you poor thing. Explains why they were at the bridge." 

Before anyone else can say anything, Draal came in. "Father! Is it true? Did you really bring a human here?"

Kanjigar gives a nod. "It is true. If I hadn't they would have fallen victim to Bular." 

"Oh fuck." A voice says, causing all trolls to look at the human. 

".... How do you know Trollish?" Draal asked before getting in their face. "Are you an impure?"

The human blinks a few times before baring their teeth at him. "Just because I'm missing an arm doesn't mean I can't kick your ass, Trasheater."

Draalgrowls at this. "Why you little-"

Vendel gives the young bull a good wack on the head with his staff. "Enough! You will not speak to the Ttum in that manner! Kanjigar control your offspring or else!"  
Kanjigar gives a nod to this and pulls his son away the shoulder. 

Vendel turns to the young Ttum. "How do you feel? How old are you?"

Green eyes blink up at him. "Like I want to die and I'm six teen years old. Why? Also what is a Ttum?"

Vendel felt so many emotions at once. He hadn't seen a Ttum so young in decades and one who didn't know what they were. "A Ttum is a decendent of a very powerfull being, whoes name has been lost to time. This being created stars and worlds apon words. They even had young. Young that also had young of their own. The post powerful ones where called First Borns. Non First Borns were weaker than the others. The very first First Born was called Linxfolamo. His line will always be more powerful. Any First Born from his bloodline are very gifted."

The human gives a nod. "That explaines a few things... Can I go home?"

Vendel feared that they were going to ask that. "No. You must stay here. You are safer here then you are up there." The Elder of Heartstone Trollmarket trolls to the Trollhunter. "Make sure to keep them safe and no harm happens to them."

Kanjigar opens his mouth to speak but his hotheaded son beats him to it. "It's just a human!"

"Just a human?" He nerrows his eyes at Draal. "That so called human is a Ttum. A creature that can turn your insides out. If Bular finds out, trust me he will, he will use her as a weapon."

Draal opens his mouth but then closed it. He then huffs before turning to leave. 

"See you later, Trasheater." The Ttum calls out after him in a mocking manner.

Both Arrrgh and kanjigar had to take the large blue troll out before he could hurt her. Blinky turns to her with a disapoving look.

"What? He was asking for it."

Vendel sighs. This was going to be a very long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this short. I do hope you enjoy it though. Please leave a comment on what you thought


	11. Chapter 11

Gaylen laughed at Skelos who glared at him. They circle each other, the tension was thick. "You really think you can stop me?" He sneers at her. "Me? Gaylen? The creator of Akiridion-5?! Father of the stars?!"

Skelos pauses at this, she looks down with a small frown. She looks up at him with narrow eyes. "I don't think. I believe, Father. Though I hope Mother forgives me."

Journey sat up with a gasp. She looks around in confusion, trying to figure out where she was. The room had large books scattered around the room. It took the young mutt to relaze that she was safe and was in one of Blinky's spare rooms. She lays back in the bedfurs. Not soft like the ones she had in her room but soft enough that it won't bother her. Her first night in the enemy's care and she is already getting nightmares.

After a few minutes has passed Journey had forced herself out of bed. She went into the main room that was Blinky's labairy. She made sure that she was alone before looking around. She needed to find something that will be useful when she returned to her father. If she did maybe his punishment won't be so harsh. 

Soon her green eyes land on a book. It was old and the words faded from years of use. She takes the large book to the table, a struggle thanks to her missing arm, but nothing she can't handle. Her eyes scaned the ink words and pictures. The book was about old magic, powerful magic. Blood magic. 

A blue hand slams down on the book. "You shouldn't be reading this, Lady Journey." 

Journey flinches and turns to him, she frowns at his words. She curses herself for letting her guard down. "Why not?"

It was his turn to frown. "Lady Journey, blood magic is very dangrous! Someone so young and inexperienced like you shouldn't even try to deal with it!"

Journey wanted to rip out his eyes for daring to suggst that she wasn't strong enough, but she needed to keep her head low. This might be her only chance to become more powerful in magic. She hangs her head to make it look like she was ashamed of herself. "I-I'm sorry, Sir."

She feels him pat her shoulder before speaking. "It is quite alright, Lady Journey and please call me Blinky."

Journey looks up at him and gives him a fake smile. 

Blinky was happy to show the young Ttum around Heartstone Trollmarket. She was happy to follow him and listen to what he had to say. Blinky was also happy to answer all her questions she had. Though Blinky would notice some odd things about her. Things a human won't do. No.... She acted like someone who was sounded by enemies and not friends. He was no idiot, he saw how stiff she was and the faint scent of fear. He sees the small scars that was on her hand and arms. How she looked for a way out in case things go south or if she could fight them. After all Arrrgh was the same way. 

Blinky wondered what horrors she had seen. Had a group of humans taken her from her family? Had they beaten and starved her until she became their weapon?

"Blinky?" Arrrgh's vice pulled the six eyed troll from his thoughts. "Why here?"

Blinky blinks and looks around, they were in Hero's Forge. He turns to Journey who looked.... Afraid. 

"Lady Journey? Are you alright?" He asked her placing a hand on her shoulder. He feels her flinch under his hand. 

She looks up at him and smiles, though it doesn't reach her eyes. "Yes! So what is this place?"

Blinky pulls away and tells her, keeping an eye on her.

Later Blinky was in his nest with Arrrgh reading a book when they heard screaming coming from Journey's room. Blinky pushed past the curtain to see the young mare floating in air wrapped in white magic. She was screaming and crying and seemed to be pinned down by something. Blinky rushed forward and pulled her into his chest.

"Lady Journey! You must calm down! You are not in danger! You are safe!" Blinky cries out, trying to hold the thrashing and screaming youngling. Arrrgh came over and wrapped his arms around them both.

"Journey, safe!"

It took sometime but Journey finally calmed down to quite sobbing. 

"I- I'm sorry." She chocked out between her sobs "I didn't mean to."

Blinky shakes his head as he holds her closer. "You have nothing to be sorry for, L-.... Journey. You came from a dark place. It will take you some time but you found the light."

Soon she was back to sleep and Blinky carried her back to her nest.

"She's hurting." Arrrgh says as they leave the room. 

Blinky gives a nod, "Indeed but it doesn't mean she can't heal."


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have been really busy so thank you for being patient :) Leave a comment for your thoughts, even if you just screaming lol

Vendel was tending to a wounded troll when an ear pricing scream filled the air. Vendel winced in pain and rubbed his ears. "What in the name of Deya is that?!" 

After taking care of the troll, the elder tracked down the sound. There outside of the Frog Pub was Kanjigar, Blinky, Arrrgh and the young Ttum. To Vendel's shock the Ttum was screaming her head off in a fit of anger. He marches over and grabs the pup's leg and lefts her off the ground and gives her a good shack. 

"What is the meaning of this?! Have you lost your mind?" Vendel demanded as he glared down at her. 

The black maned whelp looked scared and tried to make herself look smaller. Vendel let out a huff before turning to his tribemates. "Are you going to tell me what happened or you going to stare at me?"

Blinckious coughs and moves closer. "Lady Journey wishes to go to home even though we told her it's not safe."

"I have to tell my dad I'm safe!" The young cries out, "I'm all he has! Please! At least let me call him!" She begs, her bright eyes landing onto Vendel. 

That is when Arrrgh steps forward and gently takes her from the elder. "I take her."

Knajigar frowns at this. "Very well. We can leave in-" 

Arrrgh cuts him off. "Alone." Everyone stared at him in shock. Arrrgh then placed Journey on to her feet and nudge her forward and lead her to the surface. Blinky runs after them, trying to talk him out of it. Kanjigar turns to Vendel. 

"Why are you not doing anything?" The Trollhunter demanded. Vendel only huffs and walks away. 

"It's not my problem with Arrrgh wishes to face Bular's wrath. Alone."

Sometime later Arrrgh and Journey is on the surface waiting for her father to meet up with them. Journey had taken them in the woods, knowing her father was going to tackle her and be a worry butt. She didn't want any one from school to see.

"Journey!"The booming voice of Bular filled Journey's ears before she ran over to her father. 

"Father! Oh I missed you!" Journey almost cried when he pulled her into a hug. She was safe again. Nothing can hurt her now. Bular then pulls away and growls. 

"Look at you! Covered in fiflth!" He starts to groom her against her will. Arrrgh tried not to laugh as he watched the scene in front of him. It reminded him of a much simpler time. Bular then pauses in his grooming of his daughter and glares at Arrrgh.

"Arrrghumont...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the late update. I have been working, moving and other things. I am also for the short chapter but I hope you guys like it! Leave a comment to tell me your thoughts. Even if it's just you screaming lol


	13. Chapter 13

"Isn't this fun?" Journey asked Steve as they watched Kanjigar and Bular yell and threaten each other while Blinky and Vendel tried to keep the peace. Addergoole sat back and enjoyed the show and talked to Arrrgh here and there. 

Steve gave a nod. "Who you think is going to throw the first punch?" 

"Father." Journey says just as her father threw the first punch. The two teens watched as the adults fight. It got boring so they left to find some food. They walked around for a bit until they found a stall that was selling some jerky. 

"So," Steve says before taking a bite from is deer jerky, "You are a zombie?"

Journey lefts an eyebrow up as if to ask him to explane.

"You died and came back. You always hungry and you like to eat people." Steve says with a large smile.

Journey's eyes grow wide at this. "STEVE! I AM A ZOMBIE!"

Steve places a hand on her shoulder, "But what kind?"

The two stared at each other before giant grins form onto their faces. 

"Movie night?"

"Move night!"

"What is a zombie?" A voice asked from behind the two friends. There was Draal looking at the two in confusion. "Why you looking at me like that?"

Vendel glared at the two bulls who had finally calmed down and stopped fighting. "Now that you two are done fighting I believe we have more dire things to worry about."

Kanjigar frowns at this, "What would that be?"

All the while Bular had finally realized that his daughter and her blonde friend where gone. Vendel smelled a hint of fear from the Gumm-Gumm Prince. "When did they leave? where did they go?"

Vendel fought the ugre to smirk in amusement at this. "When you threw the first punch and they went to find something to eat."

Bular snarls at him, his eyes glowing slightly. "And you said nothing?!"

Kanjigar crossed his arms over his chest before he spoke. "They are old enough to take care of themselves."

This caused the black to get in the older troll's face. "Unlike you I care for my kin."

Before things could get worse, a changeling, one who Bular refers to as Addergoole, steps between. "Alright. That is enough. You both shitty dads but at least one of them knows they loved." 

Vendel frowns at this. He didn't like how Kanjigar pushed his son away since he had become the Trollhunter. It was clear that it was hurting Draal, more than he let on.

That is when Draal and the two younglings retuned, talking about something called zombies. Vendel was very confused about this. He was even more puzzled when Journey spoke.

"Father, can Steve and Draal come over and watch zombie movies?" Journey asked hopefully. 

The large troll frowns at this. He opens his mouth to say something but is cut off by the changeling. "Only if they behave themselves. We don't want a repeat of your elventh birthday."

As soon as those words fell from his mouth all three took off. The changeling shook his head. "Kids."

Bular snarls at him. "You lucky that you in your human form-"

Addergoole smirks up at him in a playful manner. "You what? Eat me? If so please wait until later." He then walks away, closely followed by the dark troll who yelled after him. Not in true anger but in embersemt. 

Vendel stared in confusion as Blinky scratch the back of his head. "What just happened?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys in enjoy and share your thoughts on this chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

Journey let out a chocked laugh when Steve put her in a headlock. Draal sat on the couch watching the two teens rough housing. Journey was able to break free by tickling Steve's neck. 

"Ha! In your face!" Journey laughs as quickly pins her friend down and sits on his chest. Steve grunts and tries to push her off but somehow was too heavy.

"She is skin and bones. Are you that weak?" Draal asked in both amusement and disappointment. Journey gets off of Steve and grins at Draal, she wasn't even breaking a sweat. 

"I can make myself heavy at will."

"No you can't!" 

"Yes I can."

"Prove it!" 

Journey laughs and cross her arms over chest. "Pick me up then."

Draal huffs at the challenge before trying to pick her up. He let out a grunt but she doesn't budge. He growls lowly before trying once more. The young troll does this for five minutes as his new friends laugh. 

"How are you doing that?" Draal demands as he glares down at Journey. She giggles up at him and pats his arm. 

"To be fair I just figured out I could do that."

This resulted a lot of cussing and laughing. 

Meanwhile across town Wolf pulled the car over and light a cagier and closed his eyes. When he open them again he was at his family farm. There was the farm house, the barn and the pond. He can see his twin brother, Chaska and Walter. Sweet and smart ass Walter, walking along the pond. He sees Chaska pull the ring from his pocket and get on one knee. Tears filed Wolf's red eyes. He close his eyes before he can see Walter kiss his brother in joy.

"Stop it. Now."

When he opens his eyes again the memoir was over. He looks in the back review meiower. He was greated by those damn bright blue eyes. "I told you to stop doing that to me."

"You miss them." 

"You about to miss your heart. Now get out of my car." Wolf growls out. He did't move until the bastard got out of his car. He then shifted a little as the passenger door open and Bear got in. 

"I see you still a shitty uncle." 

"And I see you still fail at your missions to the point that Master sends a child to clean them up." Wolf says, grinning under his mask.

The larger man let out a whine at this. "Dude! Not fair!"

Wolf says nothing as they drive off into the darkness, now feeling better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Wolf is Journey's uncle through Chaska


	15. Chapter 15

Steve was in math, not paying attachen when coach pokes his head in and drags the blonde away. Steve was then brought into a classroom where another teen was in. For a split second Steve thought it was Journey but it wan't his sister in arms. No. This kid had the same face and body frame but his eyes were blue, and he had pure white hair. And the kid was wearing a black turtle neck. 

"Steve this is Saga. His new here and I want you to show him around." Coach says and pats his back. "See you tommora boys." He then leaves them alone as the bell rings. Steve turns to the new kid. 

"Uhh Saga, right?" Steve ask as he looks at the boy. "I'm Steve, the coolest kid around."

Saga looks him up and down. Then gives a nod. "It is nice to meet you. I was told you would show me around town." 

Steve grins at him, "Yep! I am the best person to show you around." 

Soon they are leaving the school when Steve sees Eli. He chuckles and starts to make his way but stops when a hand is placed on his shoulder. He turns to see Saga frowning. 

"What?" 

"What is that?" The white hared teen points at a taco truck as it drives by. Steve looks at him in confusion. 

"A taco truck? What you never seen one before?"

"No I have not." Saga keeps watching the truck before looking back at Steve. "What is a taco?"

Steve thanked the taco dude as he hands one of the tacos to Saga. They both walk away as they ate.

"So you just moved here?"

"Yes. Also this is amazing." Saga says between bites. Steve grins at him, happy that he liked it.

"Right? But ribs and hot dogs are better." He says as eats his taco. The two walk through the town, talking and eating. 

"-And that is the difference between a feral animal and a stray." Saga says as they stepped out of the cafe. 

Steve takes a sip from his drink. "You really smart, Saga."

Saga glances at him as he sips from his hot beverage. "So are you. You know a lot about your home, sports and food."

Steve felt himself blush at this. "Pff! You just saying that."

This caused Saga to stop walking and turn to the blonde. "I speak the truth. You very smart and cute too."

Steve's eyes go wide at this and his blush deepens. Before he could say anything, a car pulls up with tint out windows. Saga glares at the car in annoyance before turning back to Steve, the look of calm had returned. The taller teen took Steve's hand into his and gives it a kiss. 

"Until we meet again, Steve of Arcadia Oaks." 

Just like that he was gone, leaving a blushing and very confused Steve. He didn't snap out of it until his phone rang.

"Journey, you not going to believe what just happened to me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this short and hope you enjoy! Please leave a comment!


	16. Chapter 16

Saga had been attending to the public school for only two days. On his second day many does had came up to him and acted odd with him. He noted that they traveled in herds of two or four members, sometimes with a buck or two. 

Right now one of the does called Mary, daughter of the art teacher, Mrs. NJ, was trying to curt him. Though he was slightly impress by her tactics, he wasn't amused. He was trying to keep an eye on his twin sister, Journey Faith Black, but Mary kept blocking his path anytime he was outside of class. 

Remembering what his uncle told him what to say and do in order not to blow his cover, he pulled the doe to the side. He then soften his face and told her he just wanted to be friends. He then left her in order to look for his mission as her herd came to her side. He felt pleased at the thought of being one of the tallest students, letting him see over the crowed as they head home. His thoughts of Journey were gone like lighting when he heard his name called. He turned to see Steve of Arcadia Oaks and smiled a real smile for the first time he got to school.

"Saga! Bro! Wait up!" Steve says as he weaves his way through their schoolmates. Saga tips his head to the side like a dog.

"Bro? We are not brothers." Saga says which in return confusis the other teen. 

"What? No! No. Bro as in were friends!" The shorter teen hooks an arm around Saga's neck. "Brothers in arm!" 

Saga blinks a few times at this before he smiles at the human. "I am glad then... Bro."

Steve smiles back at him in return, the two walk beside each other with their arms wrapped around each other. They let go when Steve had to join his mother in her car. Saga made another note that he need to ask his uncle for a phone and if he could stay the night with Steve. For studying reasons of course.

Wolf listed quietly as he drove back to the base as his nephew reported back to him. As they got closer to the base Wolf almost chased the car by the question the young Ttum asked him. 

"What did you ask me?" He asked as soon as he turned the car off.

"May I stay the night with Steve?"

"The one friends with Journey?" Wolf asked looking at him quickly before turning back to the dirt path. 

"Yes, Sir." Was his only response. 

Wolf had notice how his nephew spoke about this Steve. It was the same way as Chaska would speak about-. Wolf grips onto the steering wheel, steadying himself. He sees the building and pulls into a shed and turns to his nephew. He looked so much like him. A weaker part of himself wanted to tell Saga no, to keep the young twin safe from heartbreak. Though he knew that wasn't what his mother, brother or Walter would have wanted.

"You have worked very hard. I will speak to The Master and see what I can do." He says smiling behind his wooden mask. To his surprise, Saga smiled back at him with a real smile. 

"Thank you, Uncle." The white hair teen says before leaving and heading to tend to his animals. 

Wolf blinks at this a few time. "Uncle... He called me uncle..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little something about 'The Wolf' and Saga Faith! If you like please leave a comment!!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning there will be hints of racism. You have been warned.

Arcadia Oaks in 1855

Isla and Xavier Mage, two very rich siblings, were desired by all. All but Ann Faith. She was hard working women, daughter of two hard working farmers. Her grandmother was once a slave before she escaped while she was pregnant with her former master's child, Ann's mother. Ann's father was a proud Native. He died when Ann and her brother where very young. 

Ann was walking back from the shop and heading home when she sees Xavier walking by her with his large brightly colored shaggy color dog at his side. Ann was always at awe how they stayed close together. She decided to walk over to him. 

"Mr. Mage?" She asked, not surprised when he gives her a tired look.

"Yes?" He asked her when he comes to a stop and places a large powerful hand on the mutt's head.

"How do you keep your dog by your side without a rope?" She asked looking at the tall man. His skin was a little bit darker than her's, almost a honey tone with freckles danced across his cheek and skin. His hair was shaggy and a light shade of red. He had beautiful light blue eyes, almost as blue as the sky.

He grins at her, she swears she saw a fang. "Trust, Miss...?"

"Ann. Ann Faith." 

He takes a step back and bows, even the shaggy dog bows too. 

"I am Xavier Mage. It is nice to meet you again." He says glancing up at her with a grin.

Arcadia Oaks in 1970

Chaska Faith smiled as he stood in front of the priest in the almost empty church with his beloved Stricklander and his twin brother and younger half sister.

Chaska didn't really hear the words, he couldn't look away from his soon to be husband's yellow eyes with the hint of red. 

"I do."

Arcadia Oaks in 1998

Chaska stood on the docks staring at the water below him. He will have to leave soon. All because his brother is now a threat to him, to Stricklander and the life they have created. He close his eyes when he feels arms hug him from behind. 

"I can come with you, Chaska."

"No you can't."

"I know...."

Arcadia Oaks in 2000

Chaska held his new born son. He couldn't but cry at the sight of the little thing. Pale with a small patch of dark hair. He couldn't help but think of Strickler. A year ago he had been killed and so was his twin children. Chaska pushed the thought away, there was no time to mourn the dead. 

Arcadia Oaks in 2006 

Chaska smiled as his now turned six year old son James Lake Jr, also known as Jim, cheers at his birthday gift while Barbara glares at him. She wasn't pleased but he didn't care. "You can ride it when your a little older. And I can help you build it too." He promises his son. 

That is when he sees something in the corner of his eye and turns to see a large wolf with black fur and red eyes staring at them from the drive way. He felt his heart sink at that sight of it. 

"That is the dog that Jim was playing with yesterday." Barbara says, she was unaware the danger their son was in. 

"Barbara. Get James in the house. Now." He says as he glanced over to the axe. It was to close to his brother. To risky. He couldn't use is gifts either. Times like this made him wish he could shape shift.

"James?" He hears his wife say. 

"Now!" He yells and turns to pick their son up push her to the door. He felt bless that his brother didn't follow them. But that didn't mean anything.

The nextday James Jr. will wake up to his mother crying and his father gone. He never seen that strange dog again. Not till he was sixteen years old along with that strange boy that looked like his father and his classmate, Journey Faith Black.


End file.
